


Playa Verse

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared loves sex but he doesn’t do relationships. He lives for one night stands but Mr. Green Eyes may just change his mind. Featuring promiscuous!Jared, stranger!Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a bottom!Jared story.

Sex had always been easy for Jared.

 

 

When he wanted it, he got it with any guy he liked the look of. 

 

 

It was never a question of love but a question of need. 

 

 

The need for the physical gratification that only a hot, dirty, mindless sex could give. He couldn’t give a shit about finding a deep profound connection with his partners; what mattered was their compatibility i.e. if the guy’s dick was big enough to satisfy him.

 

 

Sandy, his childhood friend and confidant, often frowned at his promiscuity. Unlike him, she held the idealistic view that sex could only be enjoyed with the person you truly loved. 

 

 

As romantic as that notion sounded, Jared didn’t buy it one bit. He was doing perfectly fine fucking different partners night after night. Besides, the whole “love” and “relationship” made things messy and complicated. Worst of all, you’d lose your freedom to be with whoever you wanted, wherever, whenever. A waste if you’d ask him because there were so many fishes out there in the sea just waiting to be tasted. 

 

 

That’s why he loved coming to places like this, an exclusive gay bar where people who shared his mentality gathered. All prowling the bar for one thing and one thing only – a good fuck.

 

 

So when he caught the attention of Mr. Green Eyes on the other end of the bar counter who he’d been blatantly checking out for the last ten minutes, he didn’t hesitate to throw a come-hither smile at him.

 

 

The guy was damn near perfect, it was scary.

 

 

Tall frame, broad shoulders and built torso all wrapped up in a tight black shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. He had a good physique himself but this guy obviously took care of himself too. But what had really drawn his attention wasn’t his athletic build, it was his face. A face that had struck a perfect balance between pretty and handsome. Overall he had the rugged look with his strong jaws covered in a day old stubble and sharp angular face that emphasized his masculinity. But his lush full lips and the deep emerald green eyes lined with thick lashes softened his otherwise stern features. 

 

 

When he was returned an equally heated smile, Jared took that as an invitation. He slid off his stool and sauntered his way around the bar towards the handsome stranger. Their eyes remained locked on to each other until he was standing right next to him. Crossing his arms over his own hard chest, he leaned against the counter with his hips tilted outwards.

 

 

With a crooked smile, Jared greeted the other man with a lazy, “Hey.”

 

 

The guy, who seemed to be few years older than him, gave a slight nod and replied “Hey,” in a whiskey smooth rumble.

 

 

The pure sex in the man’s voice made him shiver in delight, a sign that said he needed to get naked and horizontal with him now now now!

 

 

Bringing out the big guns, he cocked his head to the side and beamed back with his dimples and pearly whites. “I’m Jared, you?”

 

 

Taking a sip of his beer, the stranger turned in his seat to face him front on. Jesus … the guy had a set of biceps on him that had enough power to manhandle someone probably as tall as him. 

 

 

The guy gave him a once over from head to toe before meeting his eyes again. He kept his cocky smirk in place but the smoldering heat spiraling in the depths of his emerald green eyes betrayed his cool exterior. 

 

 

“Jensen,” the man drawled, his voice dripping with lust.

 

 

With introductions out of the way, Jared didn’t hesitate in invading the man’s space by stepping into the V of his sprawled legs. He placed his giant paws on the denim clad thighs and smoothed his palms upwards, feeling the hard muscles flex beneath. 

 

 

Modesty was not a common practice in this place. If you wanted the person then you went for it, those were the rules. Now they were close enough to feel each other’s body heat and inhale each other’s unique scents. A whiff of rich musk and expensive cologne permeated his senses and Jared tipped his head forward just so he could be closer to the source.

 

 

God…he wanted Jensen so bad.

 

 

Like a cat in heat, Jared rubbed himself up against the solid body and grazed his clean shaven cheek against the stubble covered ones. Dropping his voice a notch, he darkly whispered, “Well Jensen, it’s a pleasure to meet you … so … wanna fuck?”

 

 

A sly smile crept across the other man’s face as he nuzzled Jared’s cheek back, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

See? Easy.

 

 

***

 

 

Forty minutes later

 

 

Jared’s face and chest was pressed into the crisp bed sheets with his ass tilted upwards. He was being held down by Jensen, whose engorged dick was buried balls deep inside of him. His straining body was caked in sweat and his throat sore from all the screams and moans that Jensen had ripped out of him with his expert ministrations. His hands scratched the over starched linen, grappling for purchase as he was fucked into the mattress at an unforgiving pace. His knees were shaking badly and the only reason he hadn’t collapsed completely was because Jensen was holding him up by his hips. The small stinging from the blunt fingernails digging into the hollow of his pelvis added to his building pleasure.

 

 

Jensen’s heavy balls slapped against the back of his own tightened balls, the vibration travelling along his throbbing dick that was bobbing up and down in mid-air literally begging for attention. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but he’d lost his sense of coordination a long time ago.

 

 

All he could do was voice his plea and hope that Jensen would oblige. Craning his neck back, Jared peeked through his hooded eyes and whimpered deliriously through his bitten red lips, “Je…Jensen…please…Agh! Pl…please fucking to..touch me.”

 

 

The only response he got was a harsh snap of Jensen’s hips and a sinister smile that told him he had better plans. Strong arms slipped beneath his shoulders and lifted him off the bed until his back was sealed to the firm chest behind him and his ass seated in Jensen’s lap. The new angle drove the thick girth further inside of him, filling him entirely. 

 

 

“Agh!!!” Jared cried out in shock when the helmet head struck the bundle of nerves.

 

 

He arched his back in a tight bow and frantically reached behind him with both hands to grip the other man’s sweat slick body for support. 

 

 

Jensen licked the shell of his ear before dipping the tip of his tongue inside and growled, “You don’t need me touching you sweetheart, all you need is this.”

 

 

Calloused hands gripped Jared by the ankles of his legs that were framing the other man’s thighs for leverage and he was hoisted upwards as Jensen fucked into him with succinct precision. Over and over again he jerked in response to the harsh pounding of his prostate, pushing him to the edge. Before Jared knew what was happening, his body quaked uncontrollably and he was spurting thick ribbons of come all over the sheets without being touched – not even once.

 

 

His body convulsed and clenched on reflex, drawing out Jensen’s impending orgasm. The shorter man’s erratic thrusts stuttered and his canines sunk into the juncture of Jared’s shoulder and neck to muffle his roar. 

 

 

Jared tilted his head to the side, shivering in pleasure at the feel of being claimed and marked. It was a pity they had to wear condom because he would have killed to feel the other man’s hot seed coating his insides.

 

 

The tall brunet slumped against the other man and enjoyed the slow open mouthed kisses that were being trailed along the side of his neck. Rough hands glided up and down his torso, soothing his trembling body through the aftershock. Jared was never the type to snuggle but he’d just had a mind-blowing sex and he couldn’t be held accountable for his brainless actions. Like reaching back behind him to cup the back of Jensen’s neck and craning his neck to meet those sinful lips in a slow sensuous kiss that one night stands didn’t share.

 

 

When they pulled back after a thorough exploration of each other’s mouths, Jared panted out against the moist lips, “You’re a good fuck Jensen. Really good.”

 

 

Giving a playful nip to the brunet’s bottom lip, Jensen replied fondly, “You’re not so bad yourself kid … But you gotta get off my lap because your heavy ass is crushing my legs.”

 

 

He knew it was childish but Jared blew a raspberry and poked his tongue out at the other man before he awkwardly crawled out of Jensen’s lap. That earned him an amused smile and a smack to his already tenderized ass. He hissed in pain when the spent dick slipped out of his puffed entrance with an obscene squelch. Every part of his body ached but he felt incredibly happy. He melted into the sweat soaked sheets in a boneless mass and closed his eyes. 

 

 

The bed creaked as Jensen slid off the bed. He heard some rustling of clothes and felt the mattress sink again.

 

 

The brunet’s hazel green eyes fluttered open and he was met with a view of Jensen propped up against the headboard still in all his naked glory but busy lighting a cigarette.

 

 

“You smoke?,” he asked somewhat distractedly, trailing the hypnotic swirl of the smoke escaping Jensen’s parted lips. 

 

 

The cigarette butt hung barely on the tip of Jensen’s lips, reminding him of all the old 80s cigarette promos that made smoking look cool and sexy. 

 

 

Emerald green eyes flickered downward, meeting his dazed ones. “Only after a great sex,” Jensen gave a lurid smile without ever dropping the cigarette from his lips.

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Jared snorted, “That is so cliché.”

 

 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and sank back into the headboard with a contended smile. “Whatever dude, it still tastes good.” 

 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both lost in their own thoughts

 

 

Usually this was where Jared would up and leave while the guy was still basking in his afterglow. But when his eyes landed on Jensen’s glistening dick that was still half hard, his thoughts of leaving escaped him completely.

 

 

Reaching out with his right hand, he gripped the base of the blushing dick and greedily sucked onto the side of the slick length still soaked in its juices. He didn’t particularly like giving blowjobs because for one, he didn’t want to catch any STDs and second, he didn’t like the salty-pungent taste of come. 

 

 

And yet, here he was sucking down Jensen’s dick as if it was the best candy he ever tasted. 

 

 

He heard a pleased groan torn from Jensen’s throat as a hand came to rest on the top of his head. Thick fingers tangled in his silken curls and tugged him back just enough for Jensen to see the enticing view of his flushed cheeks hollowed and red lips sealed around the bulbous head. 

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The older man rasped out with ragged breathes, his right hand taking out the half burned cigarette from his lips and pinching the flame out.

 

 

In between the languid licks Jared was busy giving along the massive length, he heatedly breathed against it. “You’re still hard, I didn’t want to waste it.”

 

 

Jensen yanked him off his dick and pushed him into the mattress before clashing their mouths together with animal ferocity. 

 

 

The bitter taste of smoke and ash spread inside his mouth as Jensen’s tactile tongue plunged and plundered, curling and twining around his own thrusting tongue. It was an all consuming kiss that Jared found himself drowning in. It left him dizzy and completely out of his element.

 

 

Jensen withdrew his tongue and murmured against the plump lips in a sex-roughened voice. “Then let’s not waste it.”

 

 

Before Jared could think twice about his own questionable actions, he was devoured once more by the slick welcoming heat.

 

 

All sense of reason and logic drifted into nothingness and he was left wanting more…more… more…

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

It was midday by the time Jared regained consciousness. The sweltering heat inside the stuffy motel room roused him from his slumber. The Texan sun during summer was merciless and with nothing but a cheap red curtain shielding the harsh rays, the room had transformed into a sauna room. 

 

 

Rubbing his crusted eyes with the back of his hand, the first thing he checked for was whether Jensen was lying next to him. When he didn’t find him there, he felt a tinge of disappointment.

 

 

Not dwelling on that particular thought, he slowly peeled himself off the rumpled sheets that had glued itself onto his sweating body. He shifted to raise himself on his hands and knees but they buckled instantly beneath his deadweight.

 

 

Flopping back on to the bed like a marionette that had lost its strings, Jared groaned pitifully. There wasn’t a muscle in his body that wasn’t bruised or sore, especially his well fucked ass still slippery with lube. He was just lucky that today was Saturday or he definitely would have had to call in sick to work. No way was he walking or standing straight in the state that he was in.

 

 

Giving up on the much needed shower for the moment, he buried his face into the pillows and inhaled the lingering scent of sweat, musk and sex. Memories from last night (and early morning) came back in blur of flashes. Their sweat soaked bodies gliding against one another, his dick riding the hard ridges of Jensen’s washboard abs while he was bent like a pretzel and fucked from the front. His own fingers’ clawing the pale expanse of Jensen’s back, leaving his mark behind. 

 

 

He lost count of how many times they’d fucked but there were some memorable ones like the shower sex. Since the stall was a little too small for two guys over six feet in height, they had a hell of a time trying to fuck without knocking each other onto the wet tiles. Another was the floor sex where he had been dragged down under because Jensen couldn’t wait to the bed when they had gotten out of the shower. He even had the carpet burns to prove it on his knees and hands. The rest was not as vivid or clear but he knew they had all ended with him begging for more.

 

 

That troubled him to no end. When he slept with a guy, one time was enough for him to be satisfied. If he wanted a second serve, he’d find the next prey. Letting the same guy fuck him consecutively in a row was totally out of the question because he hated being bed-ridden the next day. But last night, he had gone the whole nine yards with Jensen and not once did he think to stop. On the contrary, he had been just as eager and had willingly spread his own legs for the other man’s taking.

 

 

He had no idea what on earth had possessed him to act the way he did. Sure, Jensen was the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes on and probably the best fuck he’d had as far as he could remember. But was that enough to bend and completely break the golden rules that he had lived by since he was eighteen?

 

 

Apparently so, judging by the throbbing in his ass…

 

 

It didn’t matter though. He was never going to see Mr. Green Eyes and he was never going to make the same mistakes again.

 

 

And if the thought of never seeing Jensen again caused a sudden twist of his stomach and a pang to his chest, he ignored it completely. Rolling onto his side, Jared was busy erasing the memory of Jensen when he noticed the note on the bedside table.

 

 

Inching closer to the edge of the bed, he reached out to retrieve the motel notepad the message was scribbled on.

 

 

His heart jumped few beats when he read the elongated sharp handwriting.

 

 

“Hey Jared, if you ever want to extend our one night stand to two, call me at …”

 

 

If he had been Jared from last night, before meeting the green eyed Greek God, he wouldn’t have hesitated ripping up the note and throwing it in the bin.

 

 

But he wasn’t that guy anymore and he had met Jensen…

 

 

Without a second thought, he carefully tore the note from the pad and folded it into a neat square. He then scavenged the floor blindly with his hand for his jeans and dug his wallet out when he found it. Behind the photo of his family, Jared slipped the note inside for safekeeping. 

 

 

***

 

 

Sex had always been easy for Jared.

 

 

But since Jensen, he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

 

FIN


End file.
